the new life for the Starish
by shaneisthehotestgirl
Summary: a parody that things just happen by themself for the Starish gang. there is a new GOD to their world and now, EVERYTHING will change* (Im just writing without thinking, XD.) their will be YAOI of course (hihihihihhiotrrtrfrerfe!) ren will be staring the most (* *) and a lot of Ittokiya! (whoohoo! ! ! ).


(Waring(!) : The fallowing story is incredibly stupid. Don't like – don't read. Have fun!~^_^)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 1: "~There is a god! - and he's gay~"

all Starish members are standing in the city cemetery in front of a grave.

The grave description: " 'Nanami Haruka' that have founded her death in some normal shiny lovely day until a Titan came and ate her. -be careful, U COULD BE NEXT... "

"wow... She's dead. "Syo start talking while everybody's haves there dramatic face on together.

Ittoki looked with his sad face on to the small small grave "these damn titans...you have to be careful with that...Now who's going to write us the song!?Q0Q what shall we do?!" Ittoki cried ( just like Spongebob crysXD LolZ )

"well, me and Syo-chen thought about doing a sleep over party at Masato's room!;) Everyone's invited!" Natsuki sayd braking the silence.

"who the hell sayd that! " Syo screamed looking piss.

so the Starish gang are walking out of the grave yard while chatting.

Ittoki: "how come me and Tokiya never had a sleep over party...:\"

Tokiya: gave him a look "I'm already sleeping with you and being with you 24\7 hours a day-_-. and even if you ever just think about it I will-..."

-meanwhile!~:D-

in the whole way school a young boy at the age of 17teen. he has black hair and blue eyes~.

That boy is just walking over the whole way alone.

"goddamn it. Life suck!" the boy screamed to himself, ignores everyone.

" why are people are so annoying! thinking only about themselves. Hate them! And these who have's everything don't even appreciate that!"

-the Starish members are back from the grave yard and entering themselves to the same big whole.-

the young black hair man notice them walking and his eyes are just fallowing Ren's sight like crazy.

"and here is the biggest motherfuckr of all!" he says to himself.

suddenly Masa is coming from nowhere (like always) and walking next to Ren.

The young black man just stands there and says: "that lucky motherfucker Masa. Always walking with Ren. He can just give Ren a blink and Ren will shag his ass in a fucking second!~ I bet they already are... The lucky bastard. I hate you for so many reasons! damn you Masa! I hate youuuuuuu! If I where you just for one day. I know exactly what I'll be doing every night! Oh yeah...just for one day.~...one dayyyy~~~~oneday~~~onee~~~~~on~~o~o~~~"

-Will this mysterious young man will get a piece of the Ren instead of Fantasizing at night and hating Masa? (I ship this hate, lets kill him!:] )(and yes! He is fantasizing!~ just like me and you~~hoho)

-Will Tokiya will ever have his first sleep over? (tam tam o_o WAIT THIS IS TOO MUCH...I NEED A CAMERA!)

-And...will Ittoki will be eaten by a titan?...0.O

Find out on the next episode of this crazy series~~~

~HERE...anything can happen~;D

Sorry my English suck ass XD. And the episode was suck. This thing is actually more stupid then a lot of Crack and stuff I've seen in my life. My life are not boring! just credibly stupid, with good time's D...

anyhow~ this story is just beginning~. I'll be full of happiness if some people out there will keep reading this.^^

This story is actually have a message...seriously. You'll figure it out if you keep reading ;).

and for last, the best thing I'll ask from you guys is to maybe leave a comment. Only if you like it ,though I accept any kinds of comments, and it's just that comments give me power and happiness for like day+ even a week :))

well, that's it.

I'll keep writing when I'll have the time (and I don't have!X_X) but I'll try! "^^

so stay tunes for it!

And btw, if you know\have a great story of Utapri and want to share or you think it's just a great one. Well then link me p. I'll be really happy to read cause I didn't find a lot :\

That's all! Im off - with love *hearts*33333333333333333333333333


End file.
